Coming Home
by XoSweetSacrificeoX
Summary: Every girl at Ispwich knew one thing: Reid Garwin would not fall in love with you. Harsh, but true. His heart already belonged completely to his best friend since he was three: Cassandra Blake. Now she's back, and ready to take her place back by Reid's side. Sorry girls. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night at Nicky's, Reid and Tyler were busy at the pool tables, while Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah were sitting around their usual table and talking lightly to one another.

"So, I was thinking we could go tomorrow around noon?" Sarah easily said to Kate about their shopping trip they had just planned for tomorrow. Kate froze. "Kate?" Sarah looked up to see Kate's eyes looking towards the entrance, a huge smile gracing her flawless features. Following her line of sight, she saw a drop dead gorgeous girl looking around the crowded bar. Sarah was beyond confused, usually Kate glared at anyone who could be a challenge to her and her beauty.

"Cassie." Kate breathed under her breath. Almost like she heard the mocha girl, her light violet, blue eyes snapped to the table the 4 currently sat at. The boys, being in their own conversation stopped talking and looked in the direction she was walking from. "Cass, babygirl!" Pogue stood up quickly and made his way towards the blonde girl. He picked her up quickly and spun her around. "Pogo! I missed you!" Her angelic voice rang out as she returned the hug with a giggle. Caleb was next, standing up quickly, he grabbed the girl and hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" The girl jokingly looked offended as she looked around the bar. "Can't I surprise my best friends?" Her 100 watt smile lit up the room. "Of course, Cass. It's a great surprise visit!" Kate moved forward, wrapping her arms around the beautiful girl's figure.

"Then you'll like this even better. I'm staying." Her smile grew as she began to touch her bottom lip slightly while she thought. _Why does that seem so familiar? _Sarah thought. "For good?" Caleb asked excitedly. Her head bobbed as a reply. The other enveloped her in another hug, followed by laughs and sounds of rejoice. Her violet blue eyes met Sarah's and her smile widened.

"You must be Sarah. I'm Cassandra, Cassie for short, since SOMEONE," she looked pointedly at Caleb "is too rude to introduce us." She ended the sentence with another heart clenching smile showing she was joking.

"Sorry." He

It was a normal night at Nicky's, Reid and Tyler were busy at the pool tables, while Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah were sitting around their usual table and talking lightly to one another.

"So, I was thinking we could go tomorrow around noon?" Sarah easily said to Kate about their shopping trip they had just planned for tomorrow. Kate froze. "Kate?" Sarah looked up to see Kate's eyes looking towards the entrance, a huge smile gracing her flawless features. Following her line of sight, she saw a drop dead gorgeous girl looking around the crowded bar. Sarah was beyond confused, usually Kate glared at anyone who could be a challenge to her and her beauty.

"Cassie." Kate breathed under her breath. Almost like she heard the mocha girl, her green eyes snapped to the table the 4 currently sat at. The boys, being in their own conversation stopped talking and looked in the direction she was walking from. "Cass, babygirl!" Pogue stood up quickly and made his way towards the brunette girl. He picked her up quickly and spun her around. "Pogo! I missed you!" Her angelic voice rang out as she returned the hug with a giggle. Caleb was next, standing up quickly, he grabbed the girl and hugged her tight. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" She jokingly looks offended and pretends to turn around. Kate quickly grabbed her arm. "No! It's a great surprise!" She envelopes the girl's frame in a tight hug. "Then you'll love this." The girl pulled away and looked at everyone's faces individually.

"I'm staying."

"For good?" Pogue excitedly questioned. She answered with a nod of her head and smiled another breath taking smile. She was quickly taken into another round of hugs. When she could finally breathe, she made eye contact with the blonde still seated at the table.

"Oh! You must be Sarah. I'll introduce myself, since SOMEONE, " She moved her astonishing eyes to pointedly look at Caleb. "I'm Cassandra. It's nice to meet you." Caleb let out a small laugh.

"Sarah, this is Cass. We grew up with her but she moved about a year before you got here. Her parents shipped her off to study in Italy with some old family."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. How was Italy? I hear it's gorgeous there." Sarah asked politely, wanting to get on the girl's good side since she seemed so close to the sons and Kate.

"It was nice. I missed it here so much though. I made the best of it though. Rome is amazing, as are the old buildings I'll show you pictures some time." Sarah nodded and sent the girl a smile.

"So, does Reid know you are coming?" Kate smiled at Cassie and raised an eyebrow, "Since no one else did." She added bitterly. Cassie laughed at her expression. "Sorry, Katie. I know how much you hate being out of the loop. No he doesn't. Tyler is the only one who knew. Speaking of which, those two at the pool tables?"

Her eyes moved around Nicky's and quickly met Tyler's just in time to hear a loud crash and two people talking loudly.

"Damn it, Reid. Every night now." Caleb mumbled under his breath. "Has it gotten worse?" Cassie asked worriedly, "Is he using more?" When Caleb responded with a nod, her eyes filled with sadness. She quickly snapped out of it and moved to get up, "I'll deal with it."

Normally, Caleb would argue and want to deal with it himself. So, that's why Sarah looked confusedly at the other at the table.

"She's the only one who can calm him down. It's a long story, but if anyone can get him to stop using, it's Cass." Caleb tiredly explained to his confused girlfriend and kissed her on the head.

"You cheated Garwin! I want my money back." Aaron got into the blonde's face and slightly pushed him back to put his open palm between them.

Reid showed his infamous smirk and looked at the angered teen in front of him. "Listen. It's not my fault you suck at pool." Aaron saw red and was about to wipe the smirk right off his face when a small figure stepped in the space between the two angry males. A spot no one would want to be in at the moment.

Reid looked down to see who was dumb enough and had the balls to step between the feuding males when violet eyes met his. His heart stopped and his anger disappeared. "Sweets?" His face broke out in a genuine smile for the first time since she left. "The one and only." Her smile broke him, he picked her up and hugged her tight, spinning her around so he was protectively between her and Aaron, but facing Cassie."

"Surprise!" Her eyes moved up to meet Reid's blue ones. "Are you back? For good?" Her smile only widened and he smiled big down at the girl in front of him.

"Isn't that sweet?" The forgotten voice rang out behind them. Reid's happy face was replaced with annoyance as he wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and turned around to face Aaron.

"Hey Cassie. Lookin' good." His eyes roamed over her body. She wore black skinny jeans that hugged her curves and hung low on her hips. A white crop top hung off one shoulder and showed her lower, flat stomach.

Reid's grip tightened on her hip and pulled her closer. "Fuck off Abbot."

"I see you're still losing. I guess some things never change, huh?" Cassie pulled a mocking smile and leaned her head on Reid's arm. "Still Garwin's bitch, huh?" Aaron came back with which caused Reid to jump forward and Cassie to hold him back and step in front of him.

"No, baby. But you're about to be mine if you don't shut up. Now go run along and maybe Reid will take more of your money later." Aaron huffed, but didn't leave. "Dance with me?" Cassie pulled Reid towards the dance floor just to get his mind off of Aaron. Now, Reid normally doesn't dance... or walk away from a fight. But for her.

For her, he'd do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

After dancing, the two made their way back to the table the others sat at. Cassie moved out from under Reid's arm and jumped towards Tyler. "Ty!" He responded by hugging her tightly, "I'm glad you're back." He whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. After pulling away, she took the empty seat next to him and Reid.

Reid put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his warmth while he began playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me Tyler!" Kate began her assault rather quickly. "She asked me not too!" Tyler put his hands up defensively and pointed in Cassie's direction. "I wanted to surprise you guys!" Cassie defended herself quickly.

"Well, I could have been in the secret!" Kate slumped in her seat and started pouting. "I'm sorry, Katie. Please forgive me." She pulled the puppy dog face. "Don't do that." Kate tried to look away from her big violet eyes. "Fine! I forgive you." Kate finally gave in with a huff and a small smile.

"Hey, Cassie. Kate and I are going shopping tomorrow, want to come?" Sarah asked from her spot next to Caleb. "Sure, what time?" Cassie began to play with her bottom lip while she thought. _Why did that look familiar? _"Noon-ish?" Cassie bobbed her head, "Sounds good to me."

After a while, Cassie began to get tired after the long flight, and began to fall asleep on Reid's shoulder. "Sweets," he whispered in her neck. "Wanna go home?" She nodded tiredly as Reid helped her out of the wooden chair.

"We are gonna head out, Cassie is getting tired." His arm automatically went around her tiny waist as he spoke.

"Right, you're just stealing her!" Pogue accused jokingly. "Damn straight." Reid replied with a smirk and a look towards the girl in his arms. Everyone said their goodbyes as Reid and Cassie left the still crowded bar.

They made their way into the night air and towards Reid's new black Boxster Porsche. After sliding into the leather seats, Reid cranked up the heat and let Nirvana quietly play in the background. "To the dorms?" He quietly asked the girl looking at him with gentle, tired eyes. She nodded her head affirmative as a reply.

"I'm glad you're back, sweets." Reid said seriously for a moment. A small smile adorned Cassie's face as she looked at the blonde next to her. "I missed you, Reid." He grabbed her hand and let them lay on her lap. "Don't leave me again, yeah?" He looked at her jokingly, but she knew he was serious. "Promise."

As they pulled into the dorms and got out of the car, Cassie jumped on his back. Reid laughed and grabbed her legs, supporting her. "Now you get to help me unpack." Cassie said, now more awake and swung her head so her long hair went over his shoulder.

"Great." Reid said sarcastically as Cassie reached forward to help open the door. Cassie's giggles spread throughout the empty hallways as she told Reid where her new dorm was. He unlocked the door using her key and walked in, ungracefully dropping Cassie on the naked bed in the middle of the single door. Boxes and bags surrounded them.

"You haven't done anything yet?" Reid asked amused and looked at the girl laying on the bed, her dark hair spread out around her.

She shrugged and looked around the empty room. "I was excited to see you guys." She rolled on to her side and used her arm to support her head and look up at him. ".. and I knew you'd help me." She offered him a smile.

"Oh really?"

"You're just too easy." Reid lunged at the smaller girl and started tickling her sides. "Reid!" Cassie continued to laugh and squirm around as Reid remembered she was ticklish. "Say Sorry!"

"Never!" She pushed Reid off and jumped off the bed, jumping over the boxes scattering the room. He laughed quietly to himself and laid back on the mattress and closed his eyes.

Cassie noticed he wasn't paying attention and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Get up! We gotta get to work." Reid grabbed her legs, so she fell, straddling his stomach.

"I could think of something else we could do." Reid said suggestively. She laughed and hit his chest. "Up, up. I have to get up early to go shopping." She moved from the promising position and began to move the boxes around. She began digging through the boxes as Reid watched with amusement. A few minutes later, "Aha! Found it!" She pulled out speakers and plugged in it the wall, connecting her IPhone to it as well. Deftones came through the air and them grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Reid opened the box closest to him and began setting things out. Then, he came across pictures. The first picture was a framed on of the gang, a week before she left. They were a Nicky's sitting at the bar. Pogue had his arm around Kate and Caleb while Tyler stood next to them making a weird face and leaning against the bar. Reid and Cassie were right next to Ty, Reid sitting on the bar, with Cassie in between his legs. His arms were around her middle and their hands were laced.

He smiled as the memory and pulled another one out. It was of just him and Cassie, hugging tightly and just looking at each other. It was the day she left, and he didn't want to let her go. He looked sadly at the picture. That was when he got worse, he knew it, everyone knew it. Hell, he's sure Cassie even knew it.

At that moment, Cassie came out of the bathroom, wearing a tank top and baggy sweatpants with her hair tied in a messy bun. She knocked him out of his train of thought as he set the picture down on the nightstand.

"Ready?"


	3. Chapter 3

Love is dangerous game to play.

* * *

It's been a few months since Cassie returned and everything has been going pretty well. She's been making more friends again and Reid was using less and less because of Cassie, though he would never admit it. He got into less fights and didn't go out as much as he used to. However, Cassie hasn't seen much of Reid lately. Usually, Reid would wait for Cassie to go to lunch, and they'd walk in together. Today was different though, Cassie walked in alone. People were giving her weird looks, seemingly surprised to see her walking alone. She walked to their usual table and sat down with everyone.

"Hey, Cass. Where's Reid?" Tyler asked as he hugged her side and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She shrugged and looked around. "I don't know. He wasn't outside my cl-" Her sentence got caught in her throat.

"Baby girl?" Pogue questioned her weird behavior and followed her line of sight. Right by the cafeteria doors was Reid. Making out with some blonde girl. "Who's that?" The whole table looked towards the doors, then back at Tyler and Cassie. Knowing if anyone knew, it would be them.

"I didn't know Reid was, well, being Reid again with girls like THAT." Kate said, emphasizing "THAT" as slutty. Both Tyler and Cassie shrugged under their confused glances. "I thought he stopped that?" Caleb questioned as well.

"He never mentioned anything to me, I never saw anything either." Cassie commented as she stole some of Tyler's food. "Same over here. He hasn't brought anyone by the room." Caleb sighed and looked down.

"I knew his good behavior wouldn't last for long. I felt someone use this morning." His voice dropped lower, "Same old Reid." His voice also grew angry.

Cassie looked up, "Hey! Back off, okay? So, he makes one mistake in what, a month? Now, you're down his throat again. He's been good, but have any of you commented on that lately?" She was angry. For some reason she was angry Reid was with that girl instead of at the table with their friends, and she was angry as Caleb for so readily giving up on Reid.

They all looked down ashamed at not noting on how well Reid was doing. "That's not it Cassie. I know he was doing well, but you weren't here, you don't know how he acted." She rolled her eyes and started gathering her things. "Well maybe you should have some faith, Master Caleb." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I'll see you in class Ty." She stormed out of the cafe, passed a clueless Reid.

A few minutes later, Reid joined the others at the table. "Sup guys?" He sat down next to Tyler and stole a few of his fries on the tray. Everyone just continued to stare at him and not respond. "What?" He looked around confused.

"Who was that?" Caleb finally asked motioning towards the bimbo he was kissing. "Oh, just Katie or Carey. Something like that. Hot, right?" Reid smirked and leaned back in his chair. "You're starting this again?" Reid looked up at Caleb lazily. "What's that supposed to mean? Where's Cassie?"

No one had an answer, not wanting to tell Reid they fought about him. "Well?" Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid and grabbed his bag. "They don't have to answer you, Reid. You were the one who forgot about her." Tyler bitterly left the table to go to his next class where Cassie would be.

Meanwhile, Cassie was walking to class when she ran into Johnny. He was nice and in her Chemistry class. He had dark blonde hair and a muscular physic; he was pretty cute in Cassie's opinion, a flirt, but cute.

"Hey pretty lady." He began to walk with her down the hallway. "How are you?"

* * *

Later that week:

"Cass! Where were you today?" Reid had finally caught up with Cassie after not seeing her all day."Around." She responded shortly as she typed on her computer, trying to finish her homework in her dorm room.

"Okay.." Reid laid down next to her, "We still on for tonight?" Cassie glanced at the blonde then back at her computer screen. "Sorry, busy."

"What? We always watch movies or something on Fridays? And we missed last Friday." Reid was confused as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, well I'm busy." Cassie moved from her bed, slamming the computer shut. "Well, what are you doing that's got you SO busy?" Reid sat up, annoyed at her short attitude with him.

"If you must know, I'm going on a date." Reid's head snapped up, "What? With who?!" Cassie began moving around her room and getting ready. "Johnny Sanders." Reid stood up making his way to her. "You're going with that dick!" Cassie squared her shoulders and turned around, "Yes. He asked me and I though why not?"

"So you are just going to leave me for that asshole?" Cassie slammed her brush on the top of her dresser and got closer to him. "Excuse me? You are the one who ditched me all week! With that fucking blonde bimbo you were making out with at lunch everyday!"

"Well you were the one running around with Johnny and Eric all month!" His voice raised as he stepped right in front of her. "I saw you! Acting like a little whore, hanging all over them!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

A slap rang out through the room.


End file.
